kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Planned Features
The following ideas and concepts are those considered for future updates. 0.8 Release is scheduled for early-mid 2018 * Nessus System ** Renamed from Kelar System ** Will be moved much farther form Kerbol ** Planets around Nessus I and II *** A Chthonian lava/diamond planet **** This planet would be very hard to reach and land on, but extremely science rich. *** Planet with a large impact crater filled with molten rock **** Has rings and a moon forming out of them *** Hetoo **** Clorum '''- Chlorinated moon of Hetoo *** Planet with bacterial life **** A few moons *** A fifth planet ** '''Nessus III *** Elar - Dark planet with white patches of rock *** Ilo - Superhabitable Super-Kerbin with red plant life instead of green **** Small moon with rings **** Another small moon *** Orus - Duna-like Super-Kerbin with large amounts of glaciation **** 3 moons *** Nessus IV **** Planets around this star * Kormin System ** Orp - Small, moon-sized inner planet similar to stock Minmus * Methus - Rogue Planet ** Orbits around Karkua ** Gets both light from Karkua and The All * Kerbol System ** Phoebe and Hyperion analogues around Voon ** Possibly more moons around Hypat ** Possibly a Bennu analogue ** An optional Red Jool * Novus - Super-habitable artificial colony planet on the other side of The All ** Orbited by an artificial star named Nova '''(will be G or K-type) ** Built by the Precursors. ** Will be about 70% the size of Oran *** Surface still has 1g due to density/radius ratio **** This indicates that it'll be a hollow planet * '''New Stars ** Kerulus - A Wolf-Rayet star ** More stellar analogues ** Many new stars to orbit The All * Lore ** Implementation of more pyramids * A possible Destroyer * More Custom Sciencedefs ** Vern ** Alnym ** Voln ** Jeln ** Misma ** Etim * Visuals ** Custom groundscattering to the Kerolon System *** More trees on Rilna, for example ** KS3P compatibility ** Bioluminescence on Taythe ** Possibly bioluminescence on Ernes * Compatibility ** Planets in compatible planet packs will be moved to other stars ** Better compatibility with GPP *** GPP stars renamed to Kiro and Krannus ** Compatibility with GPO *** Planets will appear around a K-Type star named Kilise ** Compatibility with OPM *** OPM planets will be around a young blue star named Kerlanes ** Compatibility with Extrasolar *** Would be implemented by the creator of Extrasolar *** Planets might orbit Kerman's Star or an entirely new star 0.9 Release is scheduled before the end of 2018 * Kelaris System ** Maybe a planet (ejected from Kerbos) with a P-type orbit around Kelaris and Kirlim. ** Kerbos ''' *** Hot Jool. Possibly named '''Ferno. No moons. *** Hot, large gas giant with scorched moons. *** Warm yellow gas giant with warm/desert moons **** Small-ish rocky (habitable) planet. Possibly named Sive. ***** Will be a Darwin IV analogue. ***** Will be a Lagrange/Trojan planet of the warm yellow gas giant. *** Laevo - Super-habitable "Gentle Giant" (will have bio-luminescence) **** Thern - Moon with water & life in the valleys, Mars-like terrain in the plateaus. **** Possibly one habitable "yellowstone" moon. **** More temperate moons *** A large, cold blue gas giant. Probably named Jove. **** Probably will possess two sets of rings. **** Cold/Frozen moons. Possibly a frozen "oases" moon and an exotic moon with ammonia. *** Lyrne **** Tesyl **** Maybe more moons *** 1 Ice Giant. Will have cold moons. Possibly one moon with liquid nitrogen oceans. * More Custom Sciencedefs 1.0 Release unknown * Korlon System ** Planets will be in a chaotic orbit around Korlon. ** Possibly one dying planet (overheating, oceans receding, moving out of the habitable zone). ** Possibly one thawing planet (ice melting, oceans forming, moving into the habitable zone). ** Probably one very large gas giant in a chaotic orbit. *** Might have moons * Rogue Planet (homeworld of the Precursors) ** Atmosphere is frozen on the surface ** Will have exposed megacity ruins on the surface * Full lore implementation. * All celestial bodies more or less finished. * Official release. Post-1.0 * Maybe an expansion pack that shows KSS in the past like Before Kerbin * Bug fixes and improvements. Considerations * An option to move KSC to another habitable planet. *Unlikely* ** Would require a total rewrite of the science values so (if added) would not be for a while. * A possible terraformed Eve *Uncertain* * Custom re-scale configurations (Sigma Dimensions) *Confirmed* * Kerbalism compatibility *Likely* ** Limited because of magnetosphere directions but once made compatible it will be added * New solar systems *Unlikely after the ones planned* * More planets around Kormin *Likely* * More moons for Hypat *Confirmed* * Compatibility with more planet packs *Confirmed* * Full implementation of the Lore *Confirmed* * More stars *Likely* * More exotic objects (black holes, neutron stars, etc) *Likely* * Mini-Creators *Confirmed and first implemented in 0.7.2* * Additions to the Kerbol System *Unlikely after moons of Hypat and asteroids* * Additions to the Nova Kirbani System *Possible but only a couple A-Class bodies* * New star system ideas submitted by non-developers Inconsiderable * Replacing the home system with other planet packs. * Nemesis analogue (considered for a brief period until determined unnecessary) * Compatibility with RSS * A version with the home system as stock (will never happen!) Dropped Features * Completely re-textured Kerbin (reused for another body) * Eran, a moon of Rilna ** Was added in 0.5 but dropped in 0.6 ** StarCrusher96 felt it didn't fit KSS well enough Category:Helpful